1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for bird control using a mobile robot, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for bird control using a mobile robot for repelling birds by assigning a task to the mobile robot and remotely controlling driving modes of a plurality of mobile robots via wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years the number of bird species has rapidly increased due to the social environment and bird protection activities of environmental protection groups. Unfortunately, airplanes, which are faster today based on the improvement in aviation technologies, have started to have a larger impact on bird population due to collision with the birds. Further, since the airplanes are very commonly used for public transportation, collision accidents with the birds have continuously increased. Therefore, a countermeasure thereof is urgently needed.
At present, as an effort, a method of repelling the birds by installing a bird stress sound system and an alarm system in a green zone adjacent to a runway and periodically activating the systems as an alarm is primarily used and in some cases, a method of repelling the birds by safety officers (BAT team)' firing a hunting gun or air gun is also used.
Moreover, a method of spraying chemicals in the green zone is also used in consideration that most of birds sit in the green zone adjacent to the runway and collide with the air planes while flying due to noise of the airplanes when the airplanes take off and land.
However, in the case of repelling the birds by using the known methods, the birds repellence effect is reduced by half or lost by birds' learning through repetition, such that effectiveness is reduced and as a result, the known methods cannot be permanent countermeasures. Further, in the case of the known methods, since the methods are manually performed by most workers, a maintenance cost is increased due to human consumption and a repelling work is inefficient in the rainy season, an extreme weather season, etc.
The known apparatus for repelling birds near the runway repels the birds by connecting a rope to a pair of driving devices that are driven in parallel while being separated from each other in the green zone adjacent to the runway and connecting a reflection tape for repelling the birds, kites, balloons, empty cans, etc. to the rope.
The apparatus for repelling birds near the runway has an advantage of modifying a fixed device which causes an adaptation phenomenon with the birds in the related art, but the apparatus is ineffective in that the driving devices that are just reciprocatively driven on a predetermined rail and the used bird repelling members, that is, the reflection tape, the kites, the balloons, the empty cans, etc. also cause the adaptation to the birds. Further, since a rail should be installed in the vicinity of the runway and an accident risk is high due to the bird repelling apparatus, the apparatus is not suitable for the bird repelling apparatus in an airport.